


Scars

by Mishaa



Series: Search and Kiss and Destroy [3]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Headcanon, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishaa/pseuds/Mishaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yata on the scars that decorate Fushimi's Homra insignia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

**1.**

Misaki loves kissing Saruhiko's chest, specifically over the scarred remains of the red tattoo identical to his own. He kisses it and kisses it, hoping that by some miracle, it'd heal and become whole again. He knows this is impossible, because scars like that last forever, but he can't help praying anyway, just as he can't help but think that as long as that mark stays charred, his relationship with Saruhiko will never return to the how it was before.

 

 

**2.**

When the he and Misaki got their marks on the same place, Saruhiko believed it was proof of, or the embodiment of the red string of fate that tied he to Misaki and Misaki to him.

But Homra took Misaki from him and broke the bond that he thought unbreakable (for even hunger and poverty could not separate them), so he scratches and scratches, claws at the mark until the skin over his heart is red, sore, and bleeding. People believe this habit of his represents his hatred for Homra, but while this isn't necessarily false, it's not quite his reason either.

He does it to remind him of the pain he suffered in Homra—the pain in watching Misaki slowly slip away and stop becoming  _his and only his_. Because at the sight of Misaki, he aches and yearns to return if only to be able to stand by him again. His heart and mind loses reason, so his body reminds him.

**3.**

Saruhiko enjoys telling Misaki that the state of his mark represents his heart, that every scar is there to remind him of the pain Misaki inflicts on him with tactless words and inconsiderate actions.

Misaki lets him continue believing that's the reason he doesn't like seeing it. He knows the teasing's far worse if he shared how he viewed the scars over Saruhiko's half of their matching set as Saruhiko giving up and ending their friendship for good. He won't admit how his heart fell and lurched back up, almost vomiting out as it goes through the stages of heart break when Saruhiko left him for the Blues.

Each scar tells him that at some point, Saruhiko didn't completely belong to him and that for as long as they are there, he'd never be able to truly take Saruhiko back from the Blue king's grasp and a part of him would always belong ( _or had belonged_ , he tries to console himself) to someone else.

He hates how this makes him a hypocrite.


End file.
